This invention relates to a mounting support for a motor-pump unit having a pump secured to one end of the motor frame and forming an integrated motor-pump unit with a common base mounting support.
Rotary electric motors are widely used for direct driving of a pump unit in various applications such as residential water baths including pools, spas, whirlpools and the like. A fractional horsepower rotary motor includes a cylindrical main frame within which the motor structure is securely mounted. The motor shaft projects from one end and is direct coupled to a pump impeller of a pump unit. The pump unit includes a housing structure which is interconnected to the motor frame. In a standard construction of a rotary motor, a pump housing includes a cylindrical portion which is telescoped with the motor frame and interconnected thereto to form a drip chamber between the motor and the pump unit. A motor mounting base or cradle is secured to the pump unit and extendes beneath the motor frame for mounting of the motor and pump unit on a suitable support. The cradle member has suitable feet members for engaging a support wall or floor and secures the motor in place. A particularly satifactory motor structure incorporating an extended frame structure and providing a drip chamber to one end of the motor frame and a control chamber to the opposite end is shown in the co-pending application of King et al entitled "Multiple Compartmented Dynamoelectric Machine" and filed on Oct. 26, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,743. A typical cradle structure is shown secured to the pump housing and extended to the underside of the motor frame and provides for support of the integrated motor-pump unit. Alternately, the motor is cantilevered to the pump housing by providing a sufficiently heavy and strong impeller housing bracket to which the motor frame is properly connected to support the motor.
Although the prior art provides a satisfactory support system, there are installations where the supporting structure must be specially rearranged to accommodate the motor base support or other special supports provided. In certain applications, a simple mounting of the pump unit with the motor cantilevered therefrom would be desired and acceptable. The standard method of mounting the motors however may not be conveniently adapted to these various special requirements. Further, the motor supporting structure is relatively heavy and costly to fabricate and assemble and contribute to the cost of the motor-pump. A more versatile and less costly supporting structure would of course be advantageous to commercialization in the highly competitive market for motor-pump units.